


Dirty Summer

by toxic_corn



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_corn/pseuds/toxic_corn
Summary: What to do when you're hot and dirty during a drought?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://bugchicklv.livejournal.com/profile)[bugchicklv](http://bugchicklv.livejournal.com/)'s [ Jayne Porn-a-thon](http://bugchicklv.livejournal.com/219771.html)

Jayne stood outside to smoke his cigar since Kaylee’s ma wasn’t letting anyone smoke in the house. Since no one else was a smoker, that left Jayne all by himself on the porch. Damned if he didn’t hate these visits to the Frye homestead. Nice place but it reminded him too much of all that he’d left behind. Last place in the ‘verse he wanted to be was some rinky-dink little hole in the wall like he’d grown up in. Breathing in the cigar smoke, Jayne trod the squeaky wooden boards of the porch and looked out over the yellow fields. The day had been hot and it was finally starting to cool. That wasn’t saying much though; the day had been unbearable and now it was just pretty gorram uncomfortable. Apparently the whole summer had been like this; everything hot, making the ground dry and cracked so everyone ended up covered in dust just two minutes after getting off the ship. That dust mixed with sweat and made a nasty gray grime on your skin and Jayne hadn’t felt clean since they’d arrived here the day before last. Didn’t help that none of ‘em had been able to bathe since there was a strict water ration in effect and it was more important for them to keep the animals watered and themselves hydrated.

 

“Jayne.”

 

He took his time turning around and acknowledging River Tam’s presence. Instead of saying anything, he just blew smoke in her face and smiled when she made a face and coughed.

 

“I need your help.”

 

“With what?” he asked, skeptically.

 

“Let me show you.” She walked sedately down the porch steps and looked over her shoulder at him to see if he was following. He wasn’t but when he saw the look in her eyes, he felt his feet moving of their own accord. Jayne Cobb knew “come hither” when he saw it.

 

They walked through the fields in silence until they reached the woods. Jayne paused. He didn’t like wandering around anyplace he wasn’t familiar with and truth to tell, he didn’t entirely trust this girl. “Hey. Where we goin’?”

 

“You’ll see.” The girl continued through the trees. “Follow the leader.”

 

“Oh, so you’re the leader now?” he snarled, chomping his cigar in displeasure.

 

“Well, do you know where we’re going?”

 

He scowled. “No.”

 

“Then I’m the leader. Come on.”

 

He had half a mind to just turn and walk off but he couldn’t help feeling a little intrigued now. It seemed like her voice had gotten a little breathier and from his experience, when women’s voices started sounding that way, gents were in for a treat. So he followed River through the woods, her long pale limbs and blue dress standing out among the dull gray color of the trees.

 

For a moment, he lost sight of her but when he stepped up his pace he found her standing still in a clearing. He went toward her, ready to ask what the hell it was she needed and stopped, looking where she was looking. There right before them was a small pond, made even smaller by the heat.

 

“How come they didn’t tell us about this?” Jayne asked, looking down into the murky water longingly.

 

“They didn’t know,” River answered softly. “Thought it was dried up completely. It has during past droughts.”

 

“Well. How ‘bout that.” Jayne rubbed the back of his neck. “So what’d you need me for, anyway?”

 

River looked at him and he started to feel nervous. Not the kind of nervous he felt when she did her blank staring and seemed like to re-enact her bitchfit at the Maidenhead. No, not anything like that. The girl wasn’t giving him any crazy look but one of smoldering promise that made his gut clench.

 

“I’m dirty,” she murmured and reaching behind her, she did some magic hoodoo with one hand and her dress fell around her feet. Jayne could only stare at all the smooth, creamy skin on display, her small breasts tipped with pink nipples that budded up under his gaze, the soft thatch of dark hair between her legs, how clean the rest of her looked in contrast to the grimy smears on her face, arms, and legs.

 

“Dirty,” he repeated dumbly.

 

“Yes.” She knelt and picked up a basket of sponges and soaps he hadn’t noticed before. “Very dirty. I need you to help me get clean.”

 

“Need--” He stopped himself from repeating her again by shaking his head. “This some kind of joke?”

 

“Hygiene is never funny,” River said firmly and for some reason that made him snort in amusement.

 

“So I clean you up and what’s in it for me?”

 

She put her head to the side. “I’ll clean you as well.”

 

He thought that over a moment, trying to make it look like he was debating doing this at all and hoping she wouldn’t dip into his head and see him instead mulling over all the smutty scenarios he was running through. “Guess I can do that, then.”

 

“Good.” She hopped into the water and Jayne noted that it came up to her waist, just below her belly button. Not taking his eyes off her, he started peeling his clothes off but another thought ( _why am I still thinking at a time like this_ ) made him pause.

 

“Hey. I’m not gonna get all nekkid and you get me all worked up just so’s you can slip away and run off with my clothes, are ya?”

 

She blinked. “That would be a horrible thing to do.”

 

“So is that a no?”

 

“It is a no.”

 

“Glad to hear it. You pull something like that and I’ll whoop you, girl.”

 

“Promise?” she asked, tone silky.

 

His hands fumbled on his belt for a second but then he quickly got control of himself and finished shucking off his clothes. Naked, he hopped into the water and sighed. It wasn’t exactly cool but it was several degrees colder than the air around them. River glided over to him and handed him a soaped up sponge, looking up at him with hooded eyes.

 

“Let’s get you clean,” Jayne muttered and took her arm. She blinked in surprise as he slowly dragged the sponge up and down her arm but then she got over it and tipped her head to the side with a soft moan. That exposed some of her neck and Jayne got at that too. Then it was her other arm he got next and she giggled softly when his fingers accidentally brushed her armpit.

 

“Sorry,” he said gruffly.

 

“I don’t mind,” she whispered.

 

It was Jayne’s turn to be surprised at himself when, instead of diving for her boobs to clean next, he cupped her chin in one hand and started to carefully rub at the smudges on her face. She stared at him with those big brown eyes of hers and he smiled at her, giving her a little wink. Biting her lip, she smiled shyly back.

 

When he finished, he nodded in satisfaction. “There. Guess we should get your legs next.” _Then we can get to the fun bits_

 

“Okay.” Unexpectedly, she grabbed his shoulders and surged up out of the water, her thighs squeezing his hips tightly to keep hold.

 

“What the fu--!”

 

“It’s the only way that makes sense,” River said in her serious little voice. “If I stand and raise each leg, you’ll have to bend and hurt your back and I run the risk of falling over. If I sit on the edge of the pool, the dried dirt and grass will make me dirty again.”

 

“Well, couldn’t you spread one of the towels on the ground first so you wouldn’t--”

 

“I like it better this way, don’t you?” She shimmied a little and her slick breasts brushed his chest, nipples connecting with his and making him moan.

 

“Sure do. No complaints here. Let’s wash them stems of yours.” Jayne gave the same treatment he’d given her arms to her legs, clutching her left butt cheek so he could help keep her up as he used his free hand.

 

Sighing softly, River rested her head on his shoulder. “You’re nice like this.”

 

Several harsh things came to mind to fire back with but finally he decided that she hadn’t said it to be bitchy; she really meant it. “You too,” he finally said.

 

“Lately, I’ve started to like you.”

 

“That so?” He switched hands and started washing her other leg.

 

“Yes. I can feel that you like me too.”

 

“That a fact?”

 

“I can feel it against my thigh.”

 

He laughed hard at that but the laughter stopped when she reached down to grab his John Thomas. For a terror-filled second he thought she was going to twist him like she had before, but her hand was gentle so he thought maybe he was in for a nice hand job but then to his everlasting shock and wonder, she bypassed both those options and slid him inside of her hot, tight little pussy.

 

Jayne’s eyes bulged out of his head but River didn’t seem to notice as she rolled her head back, eyelids fluttering. “Did you just-- Are you--- I’m---”

 

“Please,” she mewled and started to bounce on him.

 

Brain crumbling, he dropped the sponge and clutched her ass tightly, stilling her. But this was before she’d drawn back so he was tightly nestled inside of her and she moaned in delight, rotating her hips.

 

“River, hey, hey, hey. What-- You want me to do this? That’s what this was about?”

 

“Want to,” she murmured, leaning her forehead against his. “Want to with you so badly. I’ve been practicing.”

 

Swallowing, Jayne lifted her and then lowered her again before her words sank in and he stopped her again, ignoring her annoyed whine. “Practiced? With who??”

 

“Kama.”

 

He gritted his teeth tightly and squeezed her butt so hard she yelped. “Who the hell is that?!”

 

River frowned. “You’re jealous?”

 

“No!”

 

“You don’t need to be.” She kissed his cheek, a sweet gesture that took some of the wind out of the sails of his rage ship. “Kama is a pretend John Thomas I bought last month. You’re my first real flesh boy.”

 

“Well, good,” Jayne muttered peevishly.

 

“You’ve been with more women than the average man,” River reminded him. “If anyone should be jealous, it should be me.”

 

“And are you?” Jayne couldn’t help but ask.

 

She smiled and shook her head. “They’re the ones who taught you to be good at this.” He’d loosened his hold on her and she started lifting herself up and down his achingly hard erection, cooing. “So good at this.”

 

Later, Jayne couldn’t say what it was that made his mind completely fuzz out so he ended up roughly pounding inside of her, making her cry out over and over. If it was knowing she’d practiced for this, the kiss she’d given him, her compliment, the way her voice sounded… Most likely it was a combination of all of them. So many little things combined to make perfection so in mere moments, he was exploding inside of her clenching wet little channel while panting harshly against her neck. As he spilled his last, he was already wanting to do this again with her. And again. And again.

 

River sighed in satisfaction and nestled closer to him, practically draped over him. “Unnnghhh.”

 

“Mmm,” he agreed and placed a sloppy kiss on her shoulder.

 

“It’s your turn for me to wash you,” she said after a moment and lifted her head. The sun had finished setting as they’d been caught up in each other, but even under the starlight he could see the smile on her face. “You’re still dirty.”

 

“Oh girl,” he growled and nuzzled her throat. “You could scrub and scrub all you want but I’m always gonna be dirty.”

 

Her eyes sparkled with amusement and promise. “Good.”

 

The End


End file.
